Midnight Darkness
by TherealMrs.EdwardCullen94
Summary: Renesemee and Jacob are getting ready for there wedding, But when Jacob tells Renesmee a secrete things go downhill and fast. Desperit to get away from Jacob. Nessie demands her family to move, But will they and what will Jacob think?
1. Chapter 1: Secretes

Here is the first chapter of my first story I hope you enjoy :) Chelsea

Morning Darkness

Chapter One:

Secrets

Renesmee's POV

"How is this one everybody?" I asked as I turned towards my family everyone was there, mom and dad, Aunt Rose and uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, even my sets of grandparents were there, Charslie and Esme. And Charlie and Renee they all where helping me pick out my wedding dress. This one was my favorite. "Renesmee, That is just the most beautiful dress, I have ever seen." My mom said, sobbing tearless sobs or whatever we do, daddy was rubbing momma's back trying to calm her down, Both Alice and Esme rubbed her arm, Mom was having almost as much trouble as I was, with this only I wasn't showing it and I wasn't upset, I was super nervous. I did a little turn." Do you think Jacob will like it?" I asked no one in particular. "I'm sure he will Nessie" Charslie said. I couldn't believe one I would be married in less then a month, and two I was marring a werewolf, Of course I loved Jacob and knew the whole story, Jake, was a werewolf and my other family were vampires except Charlie and Renee, I Was a half human, half vampire.

"Nessie, I think that's the one" Alice said, walking over to get Laura, our personal helper, "Yes, I agree." I said back to Alice. Alice was whispering something to her, probably no doubt about hairstyles or make-up colors. _Uggh why did I give Alice free rain, Oh yeah cause mom made me. _I thought. Dad laughed and no doubt it was at my last thought. Whatever she told or asked Laura, she liked it. Laura grabbed some flowers and walked over to where I was she put them in my hair, showing Alice where she needed to put them, it helped pull out the flowers on the bottom of the dress "Okay, Renesmee, Laura said, you ready to pay?" We had ordered the bridesmaid dresses our last trip. She turned to my parents, "Yes," my dad said, I was about to go back into the dressing room when Rosalie decided to say something, her and mom had a good relationship but not nearly as good as mom's and Alice's.

"Renesmee, I love the dress, I think your mom and me are going to go ahead on out". Mom had gotten up and told dad she would see him at home, they shared a short kiss. Alice then called out from the dressing room, "I'll be out shortly as well" I went into the dressing room after giving mom and Rosalie a hug. Alice was the only one in the dressing room to help me with the dress. Mom was going to be my matron of honor, and daddy was going to not only walk me down the aisle but also play the piano. He had already pre-recorded my lullaby he composed when I was just a baby, I would walk down the aisle to it. Both Rosalie and Alice would be bridesmaids as well as my four closest human friends, Lillian and Amanda Newton and Kennedy and Teresa was going to be Jacob's best man, and Quil, Seth, Sam, Paul and Jared would be grooms-men. Other guests that were coming was everyone on the reservation, Everyone in our families, Our cousins-in-laws from Denali, Tanya and her boyfriend, James, Carmen and Elezar, Kate and her husband Garrett, My human friends parents, Mike and Jessica Newton, and Ben and Angela Chaney, they were also mom and dad's closet human friends, although dad still wasn't too fond of Mike, and a few of our other friends. When I came out of the dressing room, Dad was paying and Jasper and Emmett, and Charlie had left. "Where did Jazz and Em, go?" I asked Alice.

They took Charlie over to see Sue, and then they might stop by Jake's house. My heart started skipping beats when I heard his name. He said he had something he had to tell me, he would tell me tonight. "Calm down, Nessie." Esme said lovingly, she could hear my heart accelerating and so I did as told. I had no idea what Jake had to tell me, but I could tell from the tone of his voice it wasn't going to be pleasant. After Dad and Charslie paid, Alice and I helped put Renee's twin into the car, they were 5 years old and were going to be my flower girl and ring barrier, She was riding with the twins, Charslie and Daddy. Mom still had not told her about what she really was, what we were. Alice, Esme, and me hopped in the back seat, Dad had already put the dresses in the trunk of the Volvo.

Rosalie was driving us home in her BMW and mom was listening to the music that Rosalie had put on, half-heartily, Alice was talking to mom, Esme and I about a midnight shopping trip to get some things for the wedding. The wedding would be at First Beach, on the La Push Indian reservation, my baby's home. Of course it would be cloudy, it had to be, at first mom and dad questioned mine and Jake's judgment about an outside wedding, if there were any sunlight, all our human friends and family would know something's up. Jake said he would make sure to put up tents, it was his wedding, and He was going to have it where he wanted. That pissed daddy off, and made mom upset at Jacob for making made dad mad. I agreed after my date I would go shopping with Mom, Alice, Rose and Esme. Renee' decided to take a rain check and hang out with Phil, Charlie and Sue. About two hours before it was time for my date with Jake, Alice pulled me into her bathroom and started gave me a makeover. Uggh, now I could see why mom didn't like being Alice's Barbie doll.

***

Jacob's POV

It was about two hours before my date, with my love Renesmee, and Jasper was over at my house trying his best to clam me down for what I had to do very soon, I was going to tell Nessie a huge secrete, It wasn't that big of a secrete, but I made it one, I was going to tell her about. Her mom and me, I had no idea what she would say or what she would think, and that scared me the most, I couldn't ask Alice either cause she couldn't see either of us. "Please Jasper, come to the restaurant so you can clam me down while I tell her, I don't know if I can tell her or not… Bring Alice too" I said again trying to get Jasper to come undercover on the date so I could be calm while telling Renesmee, "No Jacob, not only would Nessie be upset with the fact that Alice and I was there, she would be mad that you couldn't tell her without outside help from _her family_" he said emphasizing on the her family, Most of the family had came around to the fact of the wedding they wanted Nessie to be happy, so they dealt with my stink for her, But Rosalie, Jasper and Alice still had trouble with me the fact that I was soon going to be in there family, even Edward and Bella had a little apprehension if I was the right one for there daughter. Emmett wanted to get into a fight and Charslie and Esme always were nice but I could tell things. Jasper had a point though, Nessie would probably just be madder if they were there, so I let it go and focused the next hour on what I was going to say, After thirty minutes or so Jasper left me fending for myself. If only I knew what Nessie was doing right now… and I pulled out my cell phone and called my love, just wanting to hear her voice.

***

Alice's POV

Here I was getting my already beautiful niece Nessie, even more beautiful when her cell phone started ringing, Shrill, loud and demanding, "Who is it Ness?" I asked while straitening her hair, "Jacob" she said. She didn't answer it after a few seconds so I asked, "Aren't you going to answer it?" "No," she replied, he can leave a voicemail", I didn't think to ask why she didn't answer her phone because at that time the ringing stopped, and Jasper came into the house "Alice, Where are you honey?" He called and asked, "Welcome home Jazz, I'm in our bathroom" I called back. Rose and Bella were picking out Nessie's outfit while I finished her hair and did her make-up, After I got her hair straighten, I started on her make-up "Found the right dress" Rosalie called from Nessie's room, "Kay, almost done with her make-up" I called back to her, letting her and Bella know I'm almost ready. The rest of the time I worked on Ness, she didn't say anything and I didn't either we were listening to her ipod on shuffle and Womanizer by Britney Spears was playing. We were somewhat singing along, We all knew she knew Jacob was going to tell her something, something big, we also knew what it was, Jacob was going to tell her about him past love for his mom and what happened with that, we had no clue what was going to happen. What Nessie will say or what Jacob was going to say to that was all questions in the back of our heads. I finished with her make-up in a quick pace, and then Bella and Rose came in with the dress, It was the dress Nessie wore to Sam and Emily's wedding, It was red halter, with a black tie around the waist. "Perfect I said, and I helped Nessie put the dress over her head, "Okay Nes, what do you think?," I asked as I turned her around…

***

Thanks for reading everybody, this is the first chapter and the second is soon to follow, I hoped you liked it. I know it was in the air a lot, but this is my first story. And my first chapter

My music inspirations for this chapter were just my Ipod on synch, but I had to pick songs they would be

"For You I Will" (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger or

"Pressure by Paramore"

I could see Jake using those songs. I hoped you liked it, and get prepared for the big moment. Please review and tell me what you thought, I would love to get 5 reviews before I post the second chapter,

Chelsea :)


	2. Chapter 2:You did what?

Chapter two

You did what!?

Thanks everyone, for reviews and here as promised is the second chapter hope you enjoy- Chelsea

Nessie's POV

Alice turned me around, and I took in a breath, She had straightened my once curly hair, and put a red rose in my hair, The dress mom and Rose picked out was the one I wore to Sam and Emily's wedding, it was so pretty, I had sparkly black heels on, I turned around and gave them all a huge hug, Thanks guys I love it. There was a knock on the front door and I heard Emmett get it. "Hey pup," Emmett said I heard my dad laugh and Rosalie laughed as well, "Nice going Em," she said loud enough for him to hear her and ran down to do who knows what to reward him. Mom and Alice gave me one last hug and went downstairs as well, "Hey Al, hey bells" Jake said, I could only imagine the look Alice was given him. "Damn Mutt" Alice murmured, "hey Jake" my mom said back. Then I started the walk to the first floor, I heard Jake's intake of breath, as I got closer to the bottom of the staircase, when I got down on the stairs, Jake held out his hand, I put my hand in his and entwined our figures together, "Be home by 12, Nes," Dad said sternly, "You look beautiful sweetie, have a great time" Mom said I gave her and dad a quick hug, and I walked out with Jake. "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into," Rose said as we stepped off the porch, Jake opened up my door and I shivered, "Are you cold, hon?" Jake asked, as he turned on his car and the heat, "No, I'm not" I assured him, smiling as I turned and grabbed his hand; I wasn't cold from the temperature but from the thought of what was going to happen tonight.

***

Jacob's POV

Renesmee was breath- takenly beautiful as she walked down the stairs, I held out my hand for her to take, and she entwined our figures, As we walked out to the car, Blondie said "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into, I ignored the comment and opened Nessie's door, she shivered and as I climbed into the front seat I asked her "Are you cold hon?" I turned on the heat her dress was halter and she didn't bring a jacket; stupid vamps for not dressing my baby to keep her warm, I knew Edward could hear that and then I heard Alice yelling out, "YOU STUPID MUTT, IT is 76 degrees out there, next date we'll make her wear a turtleneck and jeans, HOW BOUT THAT." I didn't say anything and neither did Ness. "No, I'm not" she smiled at me and grabbed my hand as she assured me she wasn't, she didn't let go of my hand as I drove us to the restaurant, The car ride to the restaurant was quiet, scary quite, I guess she wasn't going to talk and my nerves were too bad for me to talk, She pulled her hand out of mine as we pulled into the restaurant, _Oh No! Bad sign, I thought she knows something big is up, hopefully she'll let my explain _I thought, I got out and walked over to her side of the car, she had already got out and was making her way to the door, I had to jog to catch up, I did get to open the door but there was something off with us, the distance I felt near her was awful, _Could this really be the end, _I thought, and then I shivered for the fear of what was going to happen next.

______________________________________________________

Nessie's POV-

The car ride was terrifying to say the least, Jake didn't say anything and neither did I, I could not believe the distance I felt between us when we got to the restaurant, It was horrifying _If this is going to be like this the rest of the night I might have to leave early _I thought, I had my cell phone I could call one of my family members to come and get me. We got to our table and I set down, in one of the seats "Renesmee, I have something to tell you…" Jacob said suddenly looking down at his hands, "What is it?" I asked suddenly hesitant if I really wanted to know what he was about to tell me…

**I just had to put Nessie's view on the car ride and a few other things, before Jake told the big secrete**

__________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

I took a deep breath claming myself, "before you were born, When your mom and dad were dating and engaged, I had feelings for your mom, I even kissed her twice, I wanted her to pick me, but she picked him, I looked back at my hands, I knew she was looking at me, I looked up and on her face I saw a million emotions playing on her face, _Shock, Pain, Hurt,_ _more shock, _"Jake," someone yelled, "Jacob Black" I knew the voice it was Leah, "Oh my gosh Jacob, I can't believe it's really you" Leah came over to our table, "Hey Leah" I said and I was shocked when she lend in and gave me a kiss right on the lips. _Oh Crap I thought_

________________________________________________

Nessie's POV

I could not believe what I just heard come out of Jacob's mouth, I saw him look up at me and I could tell he was reading the emotions on my face, He was in love with my mom, He tried to break up my parents before I was even born, and then he falls in love with me, her daughter Or wait, he imprints on me, therefore the feelings just came to him. What kind of moronic freak did he think he was, and to make it all better this girl named Leah comes up and gives him a kiss, on the lips in front of me, One I was lived mad and two I had no intensions of spending forever with this man, He might still have feelings for my mom, after all these years or feelings for this Leah, how stupid could I have been. "Jacob Black, is it true?" I asked

"Yes" he said in a small voice, "I hated her for picking your dad and then when I found out she was pregnant, I wanted to kill him all over again, you almost killed her, and after you were first born I even wanted to kill you" he said. I didn't know if he forgot I was there, or if he wasn't thinking about what he just said, It was like a slap to my face, He tells me he was in love with my mom, and wanted to kill my father twice, at two different times, then he tells me he wanted to kill me around that time as well, but no we'll be great cause he imprints on me. I had no idea of anything he told me tonight; I didn't know he was the problem causer in mom and dad's relationship. He was the one who almost broke them up, I stood up pulled off my ring and ran to the bathroom. "Nessie" he yelled, "Nessie"

"I WANT TO GO HOME, NOW" I yelled, "I'm calling my dad, "At least let me take you home" he said, "NO! The wedding is off, we're over" I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial 1 "Hello," My dad answered, I was crying "Daddy", "Renesmee, baby what's wrong, what happened?" he asked, the tears stopped for a moment long enough for me to tell him what I needed, "Dad, I want to come home, now, bring momma too" I told him where I was and asked him to make it fast. "I'll be right there, Mom's coming to," he said, "Bring whoever you want or need" I said "Did he hurt you?" he added at the end. "Yes, he did" I said and the tears started again I heard the purr of his Volvo and knew they would be here in no time.

*So there it was, How did you like it, I just had to do the break-up, Sorry team Jacob people, I had tears in my eyes as I wrote it, but everything will look up, Please review and look for the next chapter, I would love to get 10 reviews, before posting the second chapter Songs for this chapter was…

Why- Secondhand Serenade

Over My Head- The Fray

All We Know- Paramore

Here Comes Goodbye- Rascal Flats

Mouth Shut- The Veronicas

Kindly Unspoken- Kate Voegele

Whose That Girl- Hilary Duff

Fools Like Me- Vanessa Carlton

I know there was a lot, but I couldn't find just one. Again please review, I hope you enjoyed-

Chelsea ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Dog Chow

Chapter three-

Dog Chow (this title is super funny, hope it makes you laugh)

*Here is the third chapter; I had to backtrack a little, Enjoy- Chelsea :)

Edward's POV-

I had just gotten off the phone, with my baby girl, crying because Jacob the stupid mutt hurt her, He promised he would never hurt her, why did we trust him? Bella must have seen my facial expression, because she was over by my side at once, "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, "That was Nessie, crying" I said, "Oh my, she must hate me" she said, "No, love she wants us to come and get her" I told he. "Alice, Jazz, Rose, Em, Charslie, Esme will you come down here for a second?" I asked, they all came down, "What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett asked, "That was Renesmee, asking me to come and pick her up and she was crying," I said. "What did that dog do to her?" Rosalie asked, clearly pissed. "She said that he hurt her," I said answering her question, "that's all I know" I added. "Well, who does she want to come and get her?" Charslie asked, "Me, Bella, and whoever else wants to come" I said. "I'll come" Alice said, Bella and me can calm her down easily", "Em, you and Rose come too, I'll need the help," I said. "Edward, you are not going to do anything to him, hear me" Esme said. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll just teach him a small lesson, never to hurt Ness again," Emmett said. "Let's go I don't think Ness, can spend anymore time with him" I said and we ran to our cars, "Em, Rose take the BMW" I said, "Kay, got it" Rose called back, "Alice, Bella and I are going to take the Volvo" I said, we turned on the cars and raced out of the garage, speeding to help our Nessie.

"I wander what he told her" Bella said to no one in particular, "Whatever it was, he's going to pay" Alice added. "All she said was daddy I want to come home, now" I said, "I asked her if he hurt her and she said yes," I added. "I'm sure she's mad at me for not telling her sooner" Bella said, hanging her head down. "Love stop beating yourself up, she asked me to bring you and whoever I needed, I knew Alice could help you with calming her down, you're her mom, no matter what you did she needs you, she doesn't hate you, she mad at that stupid mutt" I said. She grabbed my hand in hers. As we got closer to the restaurant everyone stopped talking and taught of what they could do to help. When we got to La Bella Italian, Bella and I wasn't in as happy of a mood as normal when we come, We all walked in to the restaurant only we didn't know what we would find….

___________________________________________

Bella's POV

I saw my baby on the bench in the front of the restaurant; her checks had tears streaming down, and her mascara was running and her eyes were red, I ran over to her, "Nessie We're here baby" I said, I pulled her close and shot a dagger in Jacob's direction, Alice was on the other side of Ness, calming her as well she sent a dagger or two as well, Em, Edward and Rose all were walking over to where Jacob was hand in hand with a girl, who looked like just like Leah, only older, Oh my gosh he was with Leah. The light hit something shiny and I saw Renesmee's engagement ring in between them.

______________________________________________________

Rosalie's POV

I was mad to say the least, I was livid mad, me and Em was riding to save Ness from her date with that stupid dog, that hurt her, "I knew it was going to end badly, when we got the news that Jacob imprinted on her, and I knew she was going to get hurt," I told Emmett. Em grabbed my hand, "I know babe, I know. That mutt was bad news, ever since he tried to break-up Bella and Edward" Em said. Ever since Bella came into the Cullen's life everything had changed, I didn't like Bella much although she did bring my brother happiness, she imposed on my family, she wanted to throw away her life, and then I got the call they were coming home from their honeymoon, Bella thought that she was pregnant, well really knew that she was, and she asked me to help her so she could keep the baby, Edward and Charslie wanted to take the baby out, I stood by Bella so she could keep the baby, And somehow me and Bella became friends, because she did what I would have. Renesmee had grown in to a daughter for me and Emmett, in so many ways, so here we were racing to help our niece. When we got to the restaurant, the others were already there; Bella and Alice were running into the restaurant, Edward told Emmett to come with him and told me I could stay back with the girls or go with them, I blew Ness a kiss and followed the guys over to where the dog was sitting with a tramp, whom had black hair and russet skin her name was Leah, I remembered her, With my super vampire eyes I also saw Ness's engagement ring in between the newly formed happy couple _Way to go Ness!_ I thought

______________________________________________

Renesmee's POV

Mom and Alice were one either side trying to calm me down, I put my head on my mom's shoulder I saw her look at Alice and glance over to where my engagement ring was laying in between Jacob and Leah, it started a whole new round of tears dad, Em, and Rose were walking over to there table to talk to Jacob and Leah, Rosalie was pissed to say the least, I could tell by her look and Emmett and dad had a look I can't even describe, I could hear them from where I was, cause of my great vampire senses, "What ever you did to my daughter is excusable _FOR NOW_, mutt. My dad said, But the fact that you hurt her that's inexcusable" I heard him say. "I see she's already broke up with you, damn mutt, thank goodness for that!! Rosalie spat at him sending anther dagger in his direction.

Now it was Emmett's turn to speak, "If you ever come near my niece again, we will take care of you" Em said low enough that no human could hear. "Come on baby," my mom said as she stood us up and headed for the car, Mom hopped in the back seat with me and Alice hopped in the front, dad, Rose and Em came out and I was surprised dad gave Rose the keys and she hopped in to the drivers seat, Dad and Em rode home in the BMW, and I rode home with the girls in the Volvo. I had almost cried myself to sleep when Rose asked me question, "Ness, what did he say to you?" I blinked my eyes open, mom rubbed my back, "Rose let's let her sleep, and she can answer the question when she wakes up, I want to know too but she's had a hard night." Rose glanced back and I was surprised she let me sleep and didn't push it anymore, the last thing I felt was my head hitting my pillow and I was fast asleep. I had no idea what time it was when I woke up screaming, "DAD, MOM HELP ME, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. HELP ME!

_________________________________________________

Oh I left a little cliffy, a tiny one but I left one! Evil evil me, hehe

What do you think will happen next, the forth chapter will be posted soon 

Songs for this chapter are:  
_Goodbye to you- Michelle Branch_

_Don't Forget- Demi Lovato_

_Someone Wake Me Up- The Veronicas_

Everything I'm Not- The Veronicas

Check them out!

Please review hoping for 15 reviews before posting the forth chapter- Chelsea :)

Check out my new story What I Wouldn't Give- A Twilight/Grey's Anatomy crossover, full plot on my profile, which is finally updated!! Check it out!


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmare

Here's the forth chapter, Enjoy Chelsea 

Forth Chapter:

Nightmare

Bella's POV

I flipped over to look into the topaz eyes of my vampire husband, he was smiling, "I love you" I said, as I was leaning in to give him a kiss when I heard a scream from Renesmee's room, "DAD, MOM, HELP ME, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, HELP ME!!" We quickly climbed out of bed I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and ran to my baby's room. When I got in I saw she was sweating, I ran over to her bed as the rest of the family came in, "Nessie, Ness, wake up sweetheart, you had a bad dream, wake up" I said lightly shaking her. "MOM, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" she screamed again, I had no idea what to do, "Who, was in the dream honey?" I asked her. "HIM, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME" she yelled again she didn't point at anybody in the room, "Who is going to kill you?" I asked, "JACOB!" she yelled, I looked at Edward and saw the fire behide his eyes at her words, "No he won't Ness, what did he say to you?" I asked, trying to get the answers we all needed and wanted, "He told me _everything_" she said, helping none. "Renesmee sweetheart, you have to tell us what he told you so we can help" Esme said. "Come on baby, let's go downstairs and talk about it" Edward said, "Daddy do I have too?" she asked whining. "Yes I think you do" Edward said, she got up and the family went downstairs.

_________________________________________________

Nessie's POV

I felt stuck, like I was being question for a crime, the questions was all the same, what did he tell you. I had no clue why I wanted to protect Jacob, after all he did to me, but for some reason I did. After a while everyone got tried of me not saying anything and soon I was back asleep, done with the questions for now, the dream I had was terrible, Jacob turned into a wolf after telling me he was going to kill me and was about to pounce, when I cried out for my parents he went away the dream went black, End of dream. And then I woke up.

_____________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

My night had started bad until Leah came and then everything feel into place, could it be that she imprinted on me at that very moment, Renesmee took off her ring, and I had to play it up, It bothered me, but not as bad as I thought, _Maybe this is the break I needed, I thought_. She left crying with her mom, the little psych after her dad, uncle, and Blondie tried to scare me. I was laying in bed, it was around three or four, and I was running over tonight's events, Leah and I went back to my house in La Push and talked for a few hours about how life was, about how she was about to have a step-sister and all that, she asked who that girl was, she hasn't seen Nessie since she was a baby, I told her the whole story, She told me she had two babies herself, clearly everything had picked right pack up (Hehe I just had to add this) She told me they lived with her best friend, because the dad was nothing. Then somehow we ended up with our cloths off and in bed. _I'm going to die. When the Vamps find out about this…….._

___________________________________________________________

Jasper's POV-

The emotional climate was in our house was hideous, easily worst then when Bella and Edward broke up or when Bella was about to die, Nessie was depressed, and being very grouchy, She was so many emotions I barely could stand to be around her. Bella somewhat better, she was stressed over Ness, and wondering what Jake had told her, she was somewhat depressed, but Edward and Esme calmed her down, Alice was a ball of energy as usual but she was clearly as worried as Bella, She tried to get everyone's mood up, how I loved her. Esme was stressed over her grandbaby; Rosalie was pissed towards Jacob and worried over Nessie, like any mother would her and Bella spent most of their time with Alice talking about what else they could do. Rose thought there might be a fight, and would there now that Jacob and Ness wasn't together, we haven't thought about that. Charslie was worried about the fight and about Nessie, and wondering what we could do to stop the fight from happening. Emmett and I both were worried and upset, and Edward was a… there's no other way to put it, a burning man with fire in his eyes, He was extremely worried about Ness and more pissed at Jacob then all of us combined. We had tried questioning, Nessie, and did everything Charslie and Charlie told us too, but Ness wasn't giving up anything. It was about 3 pm and Ness was asleep on the couch, she hadn't got barely any sleep last night, and then at noon she was out. "Jazz, come here" I heard Alice say but with my ears she was screaming it, I ran over to where she was, "She's having a vision" Rose told me. "Alice, Alice what did you see?" I asked shaking her lightly.

_________________________________________________________

Alice's POV

The vision was horrible, I could barely watch it myself, Edward growled from Charslie's office and ran straight for Bella and Nessie. "What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked again. I couldn't say anything neither could Edward. After a few moments we finally said together, "Jacob is coming over, and he will bring back up, He wants to fight". "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME," Nessie screamed from her sleep, another nightmare, the forth in the last hour. "Wait, I thought you couldn't see the wolves?" Charslie asked bewildered at our latest findings. "I did too," Jasper said. We all looked over at Nessie, who was crying in her mother's arms. "What, I didn't do anything." Nessie said aggravated that we looked at her as the one who showed us. "Then why did I see the vision too?" Bella asked with a look I can't even explain. We had no clues to help answer the many questions we all had.

___________________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

Leah and I woke up late in the day. I was taking a shower, Leah was standing at the sink getting ready, "Let's get the boys together and fight those Vamps," she said. "Eh, I don't know Lea, you know Seth won't fight and can we even fight them?" I asked. I didn't like that idea even though it would be great to sink my teeth into Edward's skin; but I couldn't do that to Bella or Renesmee. "Wasn't the treaty made for as long as you and Nessie were together, you broke up with her last night." She said, in a matter of fact tone. "I guess, we can see, I climbed out and then got ready as well, It wasn't going to be easy, but wouldn't it be worth it. I hope.

_________________________________________________________

There you go the forth chapter, I hope you are enjoying my story, also read What I Wouldn't Give- My Grey's/Twilight crossover, please review that too, and vote in my poll on my profile!!…

That's What You Get- Paramore- (Fits for Nessie)

A Neverending Dream- Cascada (Nessie is having a neverending dream of Jacob)

Catch Me When I Fall- Ashlee Simpson- (Is how Nessie is feeling. Now that Jacob is gone who's going to catch me when I fall?)

Review and look out for the next chapter,

Thanks, Chelsea :)


	5. Chapter 5: Voided Truth

Morning Darkness-

Chapter Five

Voided Truth

Here it is, the fifth chapter!! Enjoy!!

Charslie's POV-

We where still in shock when we heard a car pull up into the driveway, "The stupid damn mutts" Edward grumbled, I felt bad for my son; everything has been going so well. Nessie, was asleep again, she had been having so many nightmares lately, We had tried everything we could, she wouldn't budge, Esme came a gave my hand a little squeeze, "Come on, Charslie, let's get some answers" she said, as she lead me out to meet whatever we had out there.

***

Bella's POV-

It was the whole wolf pack, minus Seth, he was, standing by us, I dropped my shield, "_what in the heck is Seth doing on our side?" I asked,_ Edward just shrugged, Jacob was in the front, holding Leah's hand a growl escaped. "Calm down love." Edward said. "So what do you want, Jacob?" I asked. "Um…" he started, "We are here to fight, the treaty is void, because Jacob broke up with Renesmee." Leah said and She smirked, "and got me, in the process" she added smiling. Ooo, she is so pissing me off, not a good thing to do Leah. "WHAT!?" Rosalie screamed, "..Him" she finished, Oh, this is not getting any better, Charslie had pulled Sam aside was talking about treaties. "Whatever stupid Blondie." Leah said, Oh No she didn't, Emmett had to wrap his arms around Rosalie, "You, you, also hurt me Renesmee, You stupid moronic werewolf." She said, Edward told Emmett keep holding Rose, she wouldn't like what happens next, Jacob was sweating, perfect timing, "What did you tell her dog, what did you do to my Nessie, to make her have nightmares?" I asked, I was getting pissed, "She's been having nightmares?" he asked dumbfounded, "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME" Renesmee screamed just to help prove my point, "Yes, almost 4 every hour and for some weird reason she wont say anything" I spat. "I'll take care of her dear" Esme told me, patting my arm, Edward had his arm around me, "DOG, if you DO NOT tell me, what you told HER, I will RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR MISERABLE LITTLE BODY!" I yelled, I was pissed and mad, and upset, he wasn't helping. "Love, calm down" Edward almost pleaded, He rubbed my arm, I was a little bit calmer. Just a bit. He didn't answer after awhile, so I yelled "SO WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" I think I saw Jacob flinch, "good job, Bella" Rose praised, she was as mad as me, and nobody would let her say anything. "JACOB LEROY BLACK, WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY" **(I have no clue what Jacob's middle name is** **so I put Leroy in hehehehehe!) **"Bells, calm down…. He started, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M CALMING DOWN" I was up a few octaves with that, "no." he said, "SO YOU BETTER TELL ME…NOW!" maybe that would get the message, Esme was now outside, "Edward, can't you calm her down, She will hate herself is she hurts Jacob" Esme said. I almost said, don't be so sure, Esme but I didn't, "No, Esme I've tried but she is too mad." Edward said, I don't even think Edwards ever seen me this mad. "So is this what you were talking about with the grizzly bears?" Emmett asked, I remember when you left the voicemail, "Shut up Emmett" we all said. "SO DOG, WHAT DID YOU SAY" I asked, "you have two minutes to tell me everything" I added, "Okay so I told Nessie about you and me, and I told her about how I wanted to kill Edward. I thought my eyes were going to pop out, "YOU TOLD HER THAT" I yelled. I heard Edward grow. "Then I told her how I wanted to kill her when she was first born because she almost killed you. It took all I had not to kill him there. "Edward" I hissed. "Bella" he replied. "I really don't want to hurt you so please let me go" I said. "Okay" he replied and he did. Rosalie was cussing and hissing, "I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU TOLD HER THAT YOU WANTED TO KILL HER, NO WANDER SHE'S BEEN YELLING, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, ALMOST EVERY HOUR OF EVERY NIGHT!" I yelled. "Yea, her and little Eddie haven't had a night of fun in I don't know when" Emmett said, yet again making a joke about my sex life, "EMMETT, DID YOU FORGET THE BET?" I asked turning towards him, I didn't fill anything but I did hear Edward crash into Jacob. "DAD, NOOOOOOO!" Nessie came running out, screaming, "Alice" Is all I had to say, Alice grabbed Renesmee and held her, as I ran to help Edward with Jacob. I guess Jacob tried to hurt me. I didn't know when Rosalie joined the fight, but she was in it too. Emmett and Jasper were holding back the others; Edward, Rose and I were taking care of Jacob. I didn't know how long the fight was, but soon Charlie and Sue came pulling up in the police car, Oh Shit. "Bella, Bella, what are you doing?" Charlie asked. I couldn't say, we were just about to rip Jacob's leg off, Of course not. "OH, CHARLIE YOU JUST WAIT TILL YOU HERE WHAT HE TOLD YOUR GRAND-DAUGHTER" I yelled, at him. "Jacob what did you tell her?" he asked. "That I wanted to kill her," he said. **(See Jacob did not die, yet…) **"Um, mom?" Leah asked, taking the spotlight away from Jacob. "LEAH!" Sue ran and gave her a hug, "I'm pregnant," she said. Nobody said else, Charlie didn't even have time to get upset with Jacob, Nessie started crying. I ran over and took my baby in my arms. I heard Edward say, "You never come back here, Jacob." Charlie walked in and gave me a little hug. "I'm going to book him and Leah in the jail" Charlie said, "What about Sue?" I asked. "Sue, can live with it" Charlie said, then added, "I'll come back later." "Okay, dad anytime" I said. I put Nessie on the couch, Edward grabbed my hand, "Come on love, lets go to our meadow" he said, I couldn't argue with that. "Ooo, Eddie and Bella in the meadow, having some good ol…'" Emmett started singing, "EMMETT, SHUT UP!" I yelled. He was pushing it. We ran to our meadow.

***

Alice's POV-

So the fight happened thank goodness it's over. We still hadn't talked about why Bella saw the vision, Bella and Edward was off in the meadow, and we were calming Nessie, "AUNT ALICE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. JACOB NO DON'T KILL ME." I ran, when I got there I woke her up, "Ness, I'm here, come here, calm down" I tried to soothe her. "Alice?" she asked. "What Ness," I replied, "Where's mom and dad? I have something to ask all of you" she said, "They'll be here in a few, honey." I said, and called Bella and Edward's cell phone.

So there was the fifth chapter. Read What I Wouldn't Give as well and please review. Hope you enjoyed!!

Songs for this chapter

Emergency- Paramore

Savin' Me- Nickleback

Apologize- OneRepublic

Morningside- Sara Bareilles

Pretend- Secondhand Serenade

Hope you liked it

Chelsea :)


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

Chapter Six:

New Beginnings??

Okay, I am sooooooooo sorry I have not updated sooner, my life has been super busy and I finally had time to get this chapter done. So enjoy!

Edward's POV-

Emmett was being very hard on Bella today, and I didn't like it, she already had a lot on her plate and Emmett's sex jokes wasn't helping her, I mostly pulled her out to the meadow to help calm her down, not to make love but now that Emmett brought it up…. "Bella, love is everything okay?" I asked her, we were in the meadow or should I say I was in the meadow she ran past it, which is something she never does, ever. "Oh, I'm sorry I just…. I just, I feel really weak," she said, I think I froze; vampires never get weak, never. "It's like after everything that's happened with Nessie and Jacob, and today the fight it feels like everything has just me wiped out" she said. I started remembering what I saw in the last few days. She had been looking slow and weaker everyday this week, "Come on Bella" I said I picked her up and ran her back to the house, "Thanks, Edward…I love you" she said, "I love you too" I told her. I gave her a kiss and then started running to the house. Before I got there Alice called my cell phone and then Bella's, neither of us answered the calls, I opened the door and walked Bella over to the couch, "Edward is everything okay?" Alice asked, "neither of you answer our calls" Esme said, "Sorry guys, I got feeling really weak, and Edward carried me back here" Bella said, "WEAK!?" Rose and Alice exclaimed worried, everyone else looked to Bella though there thoughts were screaming at me "WEAK, WEAK! What the hell!" those were the girls, Rose's was the last, "Man, that was the quickest time yet!" Emmett said, "Emmett have you been timing them?" Rose asked disgust filling her voice, "uh maybe" he answered "Sometimes vampires can get weak, even very weak, especially newborn vampires, like Bella" Carlisle said, "Will she get strong again?" Alice asked worry filling her voice, "yes, with very little traveling on her part and staying in a resting position, for a few days, oh and a lot of blood, Bella will be fine" He said, we all let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good mom and dad are here" Nessie said coming into the living room, "I really hate asking this but could we possibly move?" she asked, Carlisle looked at Esme and nodded. Esme looked at Rose also nodding. Rose looked at Em, nodding and saying "anything for my niece". Em nodded and said "Hell yeah, I love new beginnings, But now Bella and Edward might have to live with us again, and we'll hear……." Rose cut him off, "EMMETT SHUT UP, about Bella and Edwards love life, leave it alone." She gave him the death glair. And he shut up. Jasper and Alice went into the kitchen to talk, they stayed in there for less then a minute then came back in. Jasper just said "yes" and Alice started bouncing up and down, "yes, yes, yes, yes, I know where were going to move, the wolfs or Jacob will never see us or know we're there" Alice said. "Wait, we haven't made a decision yet" Bella said, "Oh but you will" Alice said jumping some more, "Um Edward, I'm not sure about this" Bella said, "It's okay momma, you and daddy can think and talk about it." She said. Later that night, I carried Bella to the cottage, Nessie decided to stay and help Alice pack in the big white house. I set Bella on our bed, "Honey what's wrong…?" I asked her, "I don't know what to do to make you feel better" I added, "Edward, I don't know what to do about moving" she started, "I mean, I see why Ness wants to move, but still I don't know how to tell Charlie and Sue….." I cut her off, "So do you want to move?" I asked, "What about you?" she asked turning around the question, "I want to do what's the best for Nessie, but if you don't want to move, you don't have too, I'll stay with you, We will _always _be together." I told her, adding a smile at the end. We talked for a little while longer and then we made a decision. "So have we got our decision?" I asked, "Yep" Bella said, I picked her up and then walked back to tell our family what we decided.

**3 3 3**

Nessie's POV

I was packing up the stuff in my room in the big white house. I had two rooms one at the cottage and one at the big house so I could get some sleep every once and a while. I was listening to a CD I made off of itunes, of breakup songs right now it was playing Say Anything by Kate Voegele. I heard a knock at the door, "Nessie, your mom and dad are back and they've made a decision," Alice said poking her little pixie head into the door. "Okay I'll be down in just a few. I said packing the last of my clothes in a box Alice had put up here, "What are you playing Ness?" she asked, "Say Anything, Kate Voegele" I said, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, You need to be playing upbeat songs and song for getting over Jacob, not mourn over the lost of the relationship." She said. She walked over to where I was standing and showed me the CD. "_For Getting Over The Mongrel- By. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen__" _She put the CD in and the first song to play was 'Better In Time' by Leona Lewis. "Aunt Alice, please I'm not ready for that" I said, walking over and putting back in my CD I named _Wishing For My Jacob To Return- Nessie Cullen__. _And turned it to Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy. "Fine Nessie, here is the CD. Listen if you please" she said. Great now I ticked her off. Grand. I walked down behide Alice down into the living room, "Hey mom, dad" I said, they returned with "Hey Nessie", Mom was sitting on the couch with daddy and aunt Rose. Emmett and Jasper were on the floor playing the play station 3. Esme and Carslie were sitting with Alice on the loveseat. "So are we moving?" I asked. "Yep, sweetie we are" my mom said, I gave her and dad both a big hug. "Who wants to know where we're moving too?" Alice asked, "I Do!" Emmett said, "Drum roll please?" Alice asked, Jasper and Emmett were playing Rock Band so Emmett did a quick drum roll. "We are moving to……………. Portland, Organ." Alice said, "So, it's not very far from Forks, so Bella you can visit Charlie or the meadow anytime you want to" Alice said winking in my mom's direction. Mom smiled I knew that it was going to be hard for mom to move so I was glad it was close to home for her. I was so excited.

**3 3 3**

Bella's POV-

Alice really was a great friend, I knew Nessie probably wanted to move a little further away from home but I was glad I could still be somewhat close to Charlie and Sue. Nessie was up in her room doing some more packing, I had just finished drinking a big glass of blood just to get stronger, Edward was sitting beside of me on the couch we were watching One Tree Hill with the family minus Ness she hadn't gotten into One Tree Hill yet. It was a re-run; it was the episode where Nathan and Haley got re-married, and oh how it brought back memories. "Edward no can do, I'm not planning you and Bella anther wedding quite yet" Alice said to Edward, I looked over at him, "What?" he asked, "It's only been 10 years" I told Edward, "Why anther wedding so soon?" I asked him, "Well Nessie bought that lovely dress, that would look great on you, and watching Nathan and Haley get re-married just made me want to get re-married and they only waited a year" He said, I looked over at Alice as she gave Edward the coo-coo sign. "Edward they were having problems, it was better for them to renew there vows instead of getting a devoice" I told him, "Edward, why are you always pushing Bella to get re-married?" Rose asked. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen you and Emmett get remarried about every 10 years!" Edward exclaimed, "Oh yeah babe, have you got the wedding planned yet?" Emmett asked. "No baby, not this year" Rose said. "Okay" Emmett said. "I just don't see the point" I told Edward, "Bella, We are in love and we need to get re-married" Edward said, "I disagree" I told Edward. "WHY!?" Edward screamed, "WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT WEDDINGS?" Nessie asked screamed from her room in the second story "YOU know I just decided to break off my wedding, please be nicer about that " Nessie said. "Carslie do you think I could walk up to Ness's room?" I asked him, "Sure Bella" he said, I got up off the couch and went up to see Ness. I could tell by the time I got to the top of the stairs that Nessie was listening to 'What If' By. Ashley Tisdale, She really was having trouble with getting over Jacob. I lightly knocked on the door, and walked in. "Hey baby" I said, Nessie was on her bed, her back was turned away from me I saw her wipe away her tears, "Hey mom" she said, her voice broke twice, "I walked over to her bed and set down taking her in my arms, "Momma, you and dad have always had that perfect relationship, minus Jacob, Why couldn't me and him have the same?" she asked me. "Sweetheart, Me and your dad have not always had that perfect relationship." I told her, she turned around and looked at me, "NO way!" she said. "Yep, your dad and me have had a few fights in the time of our relationship." I said, again she was shocked "Like What?" she asked, "The biggest one was on me turning into a vampire" I told her. "No way!! You didn't want to be a vampire?" she asked, "No I wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to be a apart of the Cullen family in that way too," I said, "Well why did you and dad get into a fight about that?" she asked me, "Well you dad didn't want me to become a vampire." I said. "NO WAY!" She whispered screamed "Yes way" I replied, "Oh my gosh, Dad didn't want you to be a vampire?' she asked, "Nope" I answered, "That's shocking," she said, We talked some more about the problems and fights me and her dad had, "So you see baby, not all relationships are a walk in the park, I know you are hurting, and I know you are in pain, But it will get better. I promise" My mom told me, "Now get done packing, cause Gossip Girl is next" she finished, "Okay, thanks mom" I told her, "Love you" she yelled as she left. "Love you" I yelled back.


End file.
